Appraisal
by Vampbarbie
Summary: Rose's yearly appraisal at Torchwood doesn't go exactly to plan.


A cute little story that popped into my head and demanded to be written!

Rose's job appraisal.

* * *

Appraisal

Twenty six year old Rose Tyler smoothes down the jacket of her smart black trouser suit as she sits down in front of her bosses for her yearly appraisal, leans back in her chair and puts her feet up onto the desk. Crossing her legs at the ankles she studies the white laces of her bright blue Converse nonchalantly.

The head of Torchwood – a rather stiff man named Joseph Kincaid – looks at her feet in a peeved manner and throws a glance at Pete Tyler at his side who just shrugs.

"Good morning Rose," he says opening a manila folder on his desk and surveying the contents. "Good scores on your weapons training again I see."

Rose just shrugs and continues to stare at her feet. She has no interest in their tests or appraisal. She just does her job and gets paid well for it.

"And your maths scores are vastly improved this year."

"Does this have a point?" Rose asks.

Joseph Kincaid sighs. "You know it does Rose. You want to keep working here then you have to pass these tests."

She rolls her eyes and Pete stifles a laugh. Every year they go through this. Every single time Rose huffs and puffs and in a moment she'll threaten to blow the house down.

Kincaid continues. "While you theoretical knowledge is the best in the Torchwood organisation Rose, your attitude and people skills leave much to be desired."

Rose snorts. "I do things my way Mr Kincaid. And I get results. Good results. Far as I see it you need me far more than I need you. I'm the best you've got."

Pete nods. He can't fault her logic.

Rose continues. "I've been there, killed that, got the t-shirt. I'm one of two people at Torchwood who has really been out there and seen what there is. And one of us is dead. So I'm all you've got. Sack me if you want."

Pete looks at the floor as Rose glances sideways at him so she can't see him laughing. If he catches her eye then they'll both get in trouble.

Kincaid sighs loudly. "Just pass your psychiatric test please Miss Tyler."

Pete studies the toes of his shoes. Rose's psych tests are always touch and go. She has the habit of completely falling apart in them and venting everything to Dr. Potter. Who rightly reported that Rose has tendencies to be borderline manic-depressive. Rose then refuses the offer of regular counselling, even after her partner died. But she's brilliant at her job so they'll waive the normal procedures for her, sign her papers and let her do what she does best. And maybe their new psychiatrist will have more luck with her.

"Oh and one last thing Miss Tyler?"

Rose turns from the doorway.

"You footwear, yet again, does not conform to Torchwood standards."

She raises an eyebrow. "Whatever," her voice adopts just the hint of an American drawl like she has picked up the expression from someone else and without noticing also their way of saying it. She leaves without another word.

* * *

"I'll just be a moment," the psychiatrist calls from the adjoining room in a light Scottish accent that seems vaguely familiar for some reason. 

Rose pulls of her jacket and lies down on the couch and stares at the ceiling. She closes her eyes. She hates having to do this. Every year she has to open up to a stranger. And she always ends up opening up a bit too much. And every year they report to her bosses that she's just a little bit crazy. Closing her eyes and not looking at them helps a little. She hears the man enter the room and settle into his seat somewhere behind her head.

"Good morning Miss Tyler. May I call you Rose?"

"If you want," she answers dreading the coming questions.

"Firstly I have to ask about Agent Smith. How are you feeling about his death?"

She sighs. "He was my partner and best mate. We went through all this stuff together y'know? Apocalyptic stuff and then Mickey dies because a bloody weevil gets hold of him! A weevil! He was better than that!"

She hears the scratching of a pen as the doctor notes it all down.

"Next question. What is the most life changing word that someone has said to you?"

"Run," she can hear the catch in her voice already despite the odd question.

"Hmm run," he muses as he writes.

For the tiniest moment she would swear his accent changed on that one word.

"Do you have anyone special in your life?" His question interrupts her wondering.

"Not anymore." Keep the answers short then maybe he won't press. Vain hope.

"What happened to them?"

"He left me." She hears herself screaming at that wall and wonders if he did the same on the other side. Somehow she can't quite imagine that. But he still left. That was years ago and she can still hear him scream her name as she fell.

"Did you love him?"

"Yes." She feels the tears spring to her eyes and leak from beneath her eyelids.

"Do you dream a lot?" he asks gently as she wipes the tears off her cheeks with her hand.

"Sometimes," she says wondering why his voice is so calming to her all of a sudden.

"What about? Are they recurring? Are they nightmares?"

It takes her a moment to process his rapid-fire questions.

She can hear the scratch of his pen as she answers. "When he left me. When Mickey died. Other things."

"Other things?"

"I travelled a lot before I took this job." Understatement of the century Rose.

"Do you think that helps in your line of work?"

She laughs. "Yeah."

"Boring question now. Are you, or have you taken any of the following – anti depressants, narcotics, hallucinogens, stimulants, steroids or alcohol in excessive qualities to self medicate?"

"No. I'll stick to a big tub of Ben & Jerry's with mum."

He laughs. "I'm a banana split man myself. Jelly baby?" She hears the rustle of a paper bag beside her ear.

"No thank you." He really is different from Dr. Potter who had been a rather strict lady who reminded Rose of her head mistress at first school.

"How are your family? How is your mum?""

"Err," the sudden topic change catches her by surprise. "Fine, they're fine."

"Good good." There is a pause. "Do you enjoy your job?"

"Its alright. Sometimes I…"

"What?"

"I wish I didn't have to do what I do. But it's saving the world so I'll do it so no one else has to lose anyone."

"Rose Tyler saving the world." There is a sudden affection in that Scottish accent that makes her suspicious.

"So why do you cut yourself off Rose?"

"I don't."

"Yes you do. Non-regulation footwear however stylish it is. Resisting a new partner since Smith died…"

"His name was Mickey!" she snaps. "And I'm fine on my own!"

"Are you? Really? Because I think you're scared that people will leave you. So you just refuse to let them close so they can't leave."

"What do you care?" she says bitterly. "I do my job well. Just sign my papers tell them I'm borderline insane and let me go home." She can feel angry tears burning at the back of her eyelids.

She can almost hear his raised eyebrow. "Home? I don't think you really have a home Rose. You're a wanderer. Yet here you are stuck on the slow path." There is a rustle of papers. "It says here that you have had no romantic relationships since you started here. Why not?"

"Haven't met the right man," she mumbles suddenly uncomfortable.

"Is that so? Now I think that just maybe you have some fantasy man that no one can live up to? The one who left? Some kind of matinee idol to save you from your life? A dashing captain perhaps?"

"What?" Rose opens her eyes and winces in the sudden daylight and shuts them again. "What did you say your name was?"

"Dr. Smith."

Rose frowns at the white ceiling. "Can you prove that?"

"Here," a hand appears over her and puts a leather id wallet in her hands. As she takes it her fingers accidentally brush against his and a tingle of electricity runs up her arm. She draws her hand back sharply and looks at the paper. It simply reads; "I love you Rose Tyler and I am so very sorry."

While she stares at it, mouth open in shock, she hears his chair scrape back and he walks a few paces away. She sits up and stares at the back of the man silhouetted against the large window wearing a smart three-piece grey suit. It can't be him. I'm dreaming.

"Doctor?" She hears her voice trembling.

He turns and pulls a pouting face. "Damnit. I was hoping to keep this up long enough to get you to reveal all your sexual fantasies." Then he grins his wide boyish grin at her. "Hello Rose."

She leaps from the couch and flies at him. She leaps into his arms. He hugs her tightly against him, lifting her off the ground like he always used to.

"How did you…?"

"Does it matter?" he mumbles, his lips somewhere in her hair. They trail light kisses over her ear and down her cheek and onto her lips. She can feel the tears running down her cheeks.

"No, god no."

She can feel him smile even as he kisses her again.

Finally he sets her feet back on the ground and looks at her steadily. "Sorry it took me so long."

"I've been alright," she says half-awkwardly.

He takes her hands in his gently. "No you haven't. You think you have. I thought I was. It wasn't real Rose. I've seen all your records, read all your reports, and I know what you said about me."

She swallows nervously and drops her eyes to the floor.

"Hey hey," he frees one of his hands and pulls her face back up and stares her straight in the eye. "I know you told Dr. Potter you hated me. You just wanted to hate me. Easier if you hate me rather than miss me."

She wipes her face hurriedly with one hand. "I must look a state."

"You look beautiful," he says sincerely.

She smiles and grabs hold of his tie and drags him towards the couch, where they stumble laughing onto it. She pushes his jacket off his shoulders and nearly strangles him pulling his tie over his head.

She kisses him fiercely. "I missed you."

"I could get struck off for this," he mumbles even as his fingers fumble at her blouse buttons. "Professional misconduct…" He suddenly gasps. "Rose Tyler!"

She grins widely at him. "Want me to move my hand?"

"Yes! No! I…" he laughs and shakes his head at her.

She pouts sexily at him. "Is that your sonic screwdriver in your pocket or are you really happy to see me?"

He laughs and pulls the sonic screwdriver from his waistcoat pocket. "Figure it out yourself."

She grins widely.

"You're just the same as I remember," he says suddenly.

She shakes her head and pulls away from him. "No I'm not. I got hard Doctor. Like you said I isolate myself. Especially after Mickey…"

"I am sorry about him Rose."

She nods sadly. "Yeah me too." She twists her hands together. "I've done things you would hate me for…"

"Rose I could never hate you."

"You haven't changed." She looks up at him. "It's been years and you still look the same."

"Yeah." He looks uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry Rose. I always looked to come back for you. Everyone else could see it but me. I love you."

"I love you," she whispers the words back to him.

He smiles at her. "Come away with me." He jerks his head towards the next room. "TARDIS is right in there."

"But my mum…"

"Oh," he stops and stares at her. "You have a life here now. I get it."

He stands. She grabs hold of his shirtsleeve.

"No! I want to go with you! But we have to see her first." She frowns. "Does Pete know you're here?"

"Nope," he adds cheerfully. "Didn't think he'd let me see you if I just waltzed in as me. So Doctor Smith it was."

She slips her hand into his. "Take me home Doctor."

* * *

"Ow!" He clasps his hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry Mrs. Tyler!" 

"You'd better be! Say it again!"

"I'm sorry."

Jackie folds her arms and glares at the cowering Time Lord.

Rose puts a hand on her mother's arm. "I think that's enough now mum."

"Enough? I don't think so!" she says. "He deserves a slap for everyday he hurt you."

The Doctor stares at her. "Doesn't your hand hurt? Just a little? You slapped me seventeen times!" His cheek is scarlet.

Jackie pokes her finger towards his eyeball. "Tell me you're sorry for hurting her."

"I am so sorry Mrs Tyler," he says suitably contritely. He sneaks a glance at Rose. "I think she's getting off on this. Ow!"

The slap is gunshot loud.

"Come on!" he whines. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he chants at her. "Rose you forgive me right?"

She nods. "Yeah. I can't believe I didn't twig it was you."

"Born actor I am."

"Born liar!" Jackie retorts.

"Mum please." Rose turns imploring eyes on her mother.

Jackie sighs. "I guess you're forgiven Doctor. Look after my little girl and bring her back in one piece."

"I meant to ask you about that," The Doctor fishes in a pocket of his grey suit. "Jackie Tyler I would like to ask permission to marry your daughter."

Rose's eyes go wide. "What?"

He pulls out a ring box and snaps it open. Inside nestles a gold ring set with a strangely bright, almost glowing green stone. "Marry me Rose?"

"Yes!"

He grins and kisses her deeply. Then looks at Jackie questioningly.

She sighs again. "I guess I should buy a hat."


End file.
